Whatever you Imagine
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona goes to Earth to ask a girl named Elissa to help her save Christmas before an evil wizard but only love and imahination can stop him... Can they do it?
1. Needing Help on Christmas

Whatever You Imagine 

Ch 1

It was Christmas Eve and Elissa was in her room writing. She was excited but worried. Her parents were fighting and on the verge of a divorce. She listened as her parents were wrapping presents downstairs for her and her younger sister. She had no self confidence but soon everything would change…

It was midnight and Elissa had fallen asleep when she heard somebody moan on her floor. She then got off the bed and saw a woman lying on the floor. It was Fiona, her favourite princess. "Where am I?" she asked Elissa. "It's okay Fiona. My name's Elissa and you're in Earth. I knew you were there." She told her as she helped her to her feet. "My husband went to the North Pole to visit his cousin Snowgre who works for St Nick. An evil wizard showed up and cast a spell to seal off the North Pole from the rest of the world. If we can't stop him, Christmas is ruined! So will you help me?" she explained to her.

"But why ask me to help? I'm just a lonely, disabled kid. I can't do anything." Elissa asked her. "I'm not sure but my husband told me to find you. He said you'd need my help." Fiona replied to her. "Okay then I'll help. Let's go! Christmas is in danger." Elissa said. Fiona smiled and took her hand. She then glowed and they vanished. Elissa's Mom was worried when she came into her room and didn't see her daughter there. But she thought she was dreaming and went to bed.

Fiona watched Elissa's reaction as they were flying through the night sky to the North Pole. "This is so awesome!" Elissa yelled as the wind whipped through her hair. "_I know she has to help us but I feel low self esteem in her and if Christmas is to be saved, I'm going to have to boost her confidence."_ Fiona thought as they landed at the North Pole. Elissagasped in delight as she saw the very land where St Nick came from. "Where're the elves? You know the guys that help make the presents for kids around the world?" she asked Fiona curiously. A black mist hung over the village and worried Elissa. "They were held prisoner by a dark wizard. For some reason, he wants to destroy Christmas and Santa. Snowgre told me this when I noticed Shrek was gone." she told her.

"That's horrible! Christmas is supposed to be happy, well happy for others not me." Elissa told her as she saw black cocoa spurting from a fountain and was worried...


	2. Finding Fault

Whatever you Imagine 

Ch 2

Fiona and Katya ran to the fountain where the black cocoa was coming from. Somebody was lying there. It was Artie. Katya was worried by the wounds over his body and his Worchester jersey was ripped. "_I wonder what happened to him? Maybe I can help him."_ She thought as she closed her eyes and put a slender hand on his chest. "Let him be okay. Please let him heal." She said softly. Fiona watched as Katya's hand glowed and magic surrounded her and vanished into Artie. His eyes opened slowly. He stared at Katya in awe.

"Thanks. I wouldn't have made it without you. Where's Fiona? I need to tell her something." He said quietly as he got to his feet. Fiona then approached him. "What is it Artie? Is he… okay?" Fiona told him. "He's okay. But the evil wizard is trying to make him tell him where Snowgre is. Snowgre got out to find you guys." He replied quietly. "Who're you?" Artie asked Katya curiously. "Her name is Katya. I found her on Earth just like Shrek said but I don't know why a mortal can help us defeat the evil wizard." She told him smiling. The evil wizard was watching them. He hated the festive season because of it's cheer and good will. He wanted it gone.

Artie then led them to a cave where they would be safe for now. He watched as Katya looked out at the night sky. "Are you okay? You seem worried. I guess you're excited about Christmas, huh?" he asked her quietly. "Yeah I guess. I love the festive season more than anybody could ever know. It makes me feel good. I want my parents to stop fighting and be truly happy." She told him. "Maybe your wish will come true and they'll ve happy. I wish I had a family. My father abandoned me at Worchester. I never knew my mother." Artie said softly. "_I feel so sorry for him. My parents are just fighting. It's not like they're getting a divorce."_ She thought as looked at him.

She never had a boyfriend in the mortal realm but she could tell Artie was coming onto her. Fiona smiled as she realised this. Gwen had gone out with another guy after Artie left Worchester. It hurt him to see her kissing a jock from the jousting team. "He is but be good to him, okay?" she told Katya. "What do you mean?" Katya asked her confused. "He's had his heart broken by somebody he did care about fell in love with somebody else. He needs somebody like you to give him his spirit back." Fiona explained to her. "Really? So you think I might have a chance with Artie?" she asked her. Fiona nodded. She'd forgotten the last time she and Katya had met when they were saving Duloc from Charming but only Katya remembered that. They then saw somebody come into the cave. It was a teenage ogre in a funkey style elf suit with a green bandanna around his half furry head. It was Snowgre. He was now nineteen but still the same. He smiled when he saw Artie. "I see he's okay. How did he heal?" he told Fiona. "It was my friend Katya. She used her imagination to heal him. Is my True Love okay?" she said sadly looking away from him. "He'll be fine. You can ask him yourself." Snowgre answered as he dragged in her husband's sleeping body into the cave. He was bruised and wounded from the wizard's torture. "How did he get out of there alive?" Artie asked curious. "He wouldn't talk. The wizard was asking him about some girl from Earth. He said that she could destroy him and save Christmas. I used my powers to sneak him out of there before something bad happened to him. Who's that girl that's with you? Wait a second! She's the one the wizard was talking about!" Snowgre yelled as he looked at Katya.

"But how? I'm just a kid from Earth. I don't have powers or super strength like you guys. I'm just a loser." Katya said looking at the night sky as best she could. "You're not a loser Katya. Remember when Charming tried to destroy Duloc? You and your friends from Aria were the only ones who could stop him when everything seemed lost. Your imagination and heart are the strongest weapons you have." Shrek told her looking at her. Unknown to the others, he still remembered what had happened when Katya was in their realm last time but he knew Fiona and the others forgot. "Now I remember! You were that girl from Earth who needed to save her parents from Charming." Artie said excitedly. Katya then saw Fiona smile at her too. The memories of that time had came back to her now too. "Katya now I see why you have to help destroy that evil wizard. You saved us all last time but at a terrible price." she said softly. There was sadness in Katya's eyes at those words. "He remarried some woman after we came back from Duloc. He erases the pain by thinking it was a dream but it wasn't. She doesn't like me at all." Katya told her sadly.

Snowgre felt sorry for her. He knew what it was like losing those you loved. He knew that because his parents had died on his thirteenth birthday. "It stills hurts, doesn't it?" he said softly to Katya pointing to his heart. She nodded sadly in reply. "I understand. My parents... went away when I became a teenager so my cousin took good care of me." he told her. She smiled at that. She wondered why he was working at the North Pole for. "He likes to build things so this is the perfect job for him making toys for St Nick. We had to help him get the job." Shrek told her. Katya understood but was worried. If they didn't stop the wizard, Christmas would be ruined and nobody would be happy.


End file.
